


So there it is

by Drarina1737



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Harrington, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Based onthistumblr post.And Billy, always there in the shadows, taking care of him when he’s suffering, “what the fuck is wrong with you man, you gotta stop doing this to yourself” with a cigarette between his lips until on day he’s a bit too late, finds Steve already drunk and when he picks him up from the floor, carries him to the guest’s room because his smells too much of a horrible fake roses perfume, Steve has the fucking horrible idea of asking “what the hell are you doing here man, why do you keep coming here”.





	So there it is

Billy's frustrated. He really is. And he is because he keeps seeing Steve jump from one girl to another because he’s still suffering from his breakup with Nancy and Billy, who somehow has become Steve’s friend, is always there to pick him up when a girl leaves and Steve cries because if Nancy, who has the biggest heart, who is the gentlest person ever and who, he knows, keeps asking Billy how he is because she still worries but doesn’t wanna intrude, if _she_ didn’t fall in love with him, how fucked up does that make him, who the hell is gonna love him.

And Billy is always there in the shadows, taking care of him when he’s suffering, “what the fuck is wrong with you man, you gotta stop doing this to yourself” with a cigarette between his lips until one day he’s a bit too late, finds Steve already drunk and when he picks him up from the floor, carries him to the guest’s room because his smells too much of a horrible fake rose perfume, Steve has the fucking horrible idea of asking “what the hell are you doing here man, why do you keep coming here” and Billy, who is not about to confess his love for him, _not a fucking chance_ , tells him to go to sleep and to “fucking stop asking questions, you fucker”.

But Steve doesn’t forget, so when one afternoon Billy's waiting for Max at school, Steve approaches and asks again, and then again next Saturday when Billy swings by, and he’s all right, didn’t find a girl or opened a bottle on purpose, to be damn sharp, not let any fucking answer escape him, so when Billy answers him “fuck off,” the only thing Steve does is ask again. And again. “Why the fuck are you here every fucking time Billy, goddammit!” And Billy shouts back, “I’m here cause I fucking worry okay, I’m here because I don’t want none of those fucking idiots to even think of approaching you again, fucking ever.” And _whoa_. That’s new, and Steve can’t really do much but look at him while he takes a drag of his cigarette, and when he blows the smoke out, he says “what are you fucking trying to tell me?” and hey, Steve is not the brightest, and it’s not Billy’s fault that he’s angry as fuck so he shouts it to his face, “listen, you asshole, I’m trying to tell you that I love you, fuck,” and oh. Oh. So there it is.

Billy didn’t know what he expected after that declaration, but Steve fucking Harrington attacking his mouth wasn’t it.


End file.
